The present invention relates to an image reading device which reads an original and generates image data of the original. More specifically, the present invention relates to the image reading device configured to transmit the generated image data to a terminal device through a network.
Generally, image reading devices such as an image scanner are used as peripheral devices of a personal computer. Such an image reading device is generally connected to a host device directly or via a network such as a LAN (Local Area Network). Japanese Provisional Publication No. HEI 11-161592 describes a system in which an image reading device is connected to a personal computer.
To use the conventional image reading device connected to the personal computer, a user is required to install a device driver of the image reading device in the personal computer so as to control the image reading device from the personal computer. Such an installation process of the device driver is troublesome for the user. Further more, certain amounts of hard disk space and memory space are required to install the device driver into the personal computer and to use the device driver.